Journal of a Bodyguard
by rappicasso
Summary: Yifan hanyalah lelaki biasa yang begitu mencintai keluarganya dan seorang pekerja yang begitu patuh pada atasannya. Dan kini ia dihadapkan pada pilihan yang rumit; membantu sang kakak membalaskan dendam atau menjaga sumpah setianya pada sang majikan? / Warning: GS / [HunKai, Slight!KrisKai, YunJae, Slight!TOPJae] / PROLOS is UP!


_DOR!_

_"Awas, Hyung! Menyingkirlah!"_

_BRUK!_

_"Oh, astaga_―_Yifan!"_

Konon, ketika kau berada dalam keadaan hidup dan mati, kau akan melihat potongan-potongan kehidupan yang pernah kau jalani seperti melihat film dokumenter yang tidak beraturan―tak peduli apakah itu kenangan indahmu atau kenangan burukmu, kapanpun, dimanapun dan dengan siapapun itu.

Saat ini, aku sedang mengalaminya. Aku bisa melihat potongan adegan-adegan dalam hidupku selama ini.

.

_"Yifannie sangat manis sepertimu, Joongie."_

_"Dia juga terlihat seperti seorang lelaki tangguh yang akan senantiasa melindungi keluarganya seperti dirimu, Hyunnie."_

_._

_"Yifan, ayo kejar Hyung!"_

_"Hyung! Tunggu Yifan!"_

_"Minnie, jangan berlari terlalu kencang. Nanti adikmu bisa terjatuh!"_

_._

_"Minnie Hyung, jangan lepaskan Yifan."_

_"Hyung tidak akan melepaskanmu, Fan."_

_"E-eh_―_Hyung! Tolong aku! Aku akan jatuh!"_

_"Yifannie!"_

_BRUK!_

_"Hyungie_―_hikss!"_

_._

_"Dengar, kau harus menjadi anak yang tangguh, Yifan."_

_"T-tapi Hyung_―_Yifan takut."_

_"Hyung yakin, kau bisa mengalahkan mereka. Mereka itu tidak ada apa-apanya. Mengerti?"_

_"Yifan mengerti, Hyung."_

_._

_"Ibu!"_

_"I-ibu, jangan tinggalkan kami."_

_"Hyung_―_"_

_"Changminnie, Yifannie, ikhlaskan kepergian ibu kalian."_

_"TIDAK!"_

_._

_"Aku akan membalaskan dendam Ibu."_

_"Hyung, Ibu tidak pernah memiliki dendam pada siapapun."_

_"Tapi Ibu sudah lama menderita karena pria brengsek itu, Yifan!"_

_"Tidak seharusnya kau membalas keburukan mereka dengan keburukan pula, Hyung!"_

_"Yifan, jangan halangi langkah Hyung-mu kali ini."_

_"Hyung_―_"_

_._

_"Kau benar-benar anak yang tidak perhatian pada Ayahnya."_

_"Kalau aku tidak perhatian pada Ayah, mungkin aku sudah membawa Ayah ke panti jompo dan menikmati harta Ayah."_

_"Kau benar-benar mirip dengan Changmin."_

_"Tentu saja, aku adalah adiknya."_

_"Tapi Ayah mohon, jangan menjadi seorang yang pendendam seperti Changmin."_

_"Tidak, Ayah. Aku tidak akan menjadi seperti itu."_

_"Kau memang anak Ayah. Peluklah Ayahmu yang sudah tua ini, Nak."_

_._

_"Kau serius tidak ingin bergabung dengan perusahaan Ayah?"_

_"Tidak, Hyung. Aku sudah menentukan jalan hidupku sendiri."_

_"Baiklah, apa katamu saja, Yifan. Tapi ingatlah, pintu Choi Enterprises akan selalu terbuka untukmu."_

_"Aku pasti mengingatnya, Hyung."_

_"Baguslah."_

_"Hyung_―_"_

_"Ya?"_

_"Apakah kau akan tetap_―_membalaskan dendammu?"_

_._

_"Selamat datang, Kris."_

_"Terima kasih atas sambutannya, Tn. Jung."_

_"Semoga kau betah disini."_

_._

_"Kau punya kekuarga, Kris?"_

_"Saya hanya memiliki seorang ayah dan seorang kakak lelaki. Ibu saya sudah meninggal beberapa tahun silam."_

_"Apa kau menyayangi mereka?"_

_"Tentu saja, Tuan."_

_"Kau sungguh beruntung, Kris. Seharusnya aku bisa menghabiskan waktuku bersama istri dan anakku, tapi mereka semua meninggalkanku sendirian disini."_

_"Anda_―_punya seorang anak?"_

_._

_"Nona Jung mengalami penyerangan lagi hari ini."_

_"Astaga. Apakah putriku baik-baik saja?"_

_"Nona Jung baik-baik saja. Tapi pengawalnya tewas di tempat karena mengalami luka tembak di dadanya."_

_"Kris?"_

_"Ya, Tuan?"_

_"Aku perintahkan kau untuk menggantikan pengawal putriku."_

_"A-apa?"_

_"Tolong jaga putriku."_

_._

_"Siapa namamu?"_

_"Kris. Panggil saja aku Kris."_

_"Aku tak yakin itu adalah namamu."_

_"Aku juga tak yakin bahwa Kim Jongin adalah namamu."_

_"Namaku Jongin. Itu adalah nama asliku!"_

_"Tidak mungkin. Setahuku, nama margamu adalah Jung."_

_"Hei, tutup mulutmu, Sialan!"_

_._

_"Tuan Jung ditahan polisi?"_

_"Ayah?"_

_"Nona_―_"_

_"Apa yang terjadi pada Ayah?"_

_"Ayah Anda ditangkap kepolisian Korea Selatan."_

_"Cepat bawa aku ke Seoul!"_

_._

_"Jongin-ssi, apakah Anda adalah putri Jung Yunho?"_

_"Jongin-ssi, ada keperluan apa Anda mendatangi kantor kepolisian?"_

_"Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan Ayah Anda?"_

_"Tolong, singkirkan tangan kalian."_

_"Kris_―_"_

_"Tapi, Nona_―_"_

_"Aku kembali ke Seoul dan mendatangi kepolisian memang untuk bertemu dengan Ayahku_―_"_

_"Nona Kim_―_"_

_"Benar. Jung Yunho adalah Ayahku."_

_._

_"Dasar pelacur!"_

_"Jaga mulut Anda, Tuan!"_

_"Siapa kau? Lelaki lain yang berhasil dijerat oleh Jongin eh?"_

_"Tutup mulutmu, Oh Sehun!"_

_"Oh, kau berani sekali berkata kasar ya? Apakah ini memang sudah menjadi keturunan keluarga Jung? Benar-benar tidak bermoral."_

_PLAK!_

_"Kau boleh menghinaku, Oh Sehun! Tapi jangan pernah membawa nama keluargaku atau orang tuaku!"_

_._

_"Hik_―_siapa nama aslimu? Choi_―_Yifan?"_

_"Hmm."_

_"Oh hik_―_itu pasti saudaramu? Kau punya keluarga juga eh? Hik."_

_"Tentu saja, Nona."_

_"Kau hik_―_sangat beruntung."_

_"Anda juga beruntung, Nona. Ayah Anda sangat mencintai Anda."_

_._

_"Jadi kau mengawal aktris muda itu? Kim Jongin?"_

_"Benar, tapi namanya Jung Jongin, Hyung."_

_"Oh, sial!"_

_"Ada apa, Hyung?"_

_._

_"Sekarang,, kuberikan dua pilihan padamu."_

_"Hyung, jangan_―_"_

_"Menolong saudaramu ini atau tetap memegang teguh sumpah setiamu pada Jung brengsek itu?"_

_"Hyung, aku_―_"_

_._

Seluruh kenangan itu terputar dengan sangat cepat, membuat kepalaku semakin terasa pening. Sementara rasa panas yang menjalar di dadaku seolah merambat ke seluruh tubuhku. Rasanya seperti jiwaku ditarik secara perlahan agar terlepas dari ragaku.

Apakah ini pertanda aku akan segera mati?

Tiba-tiba, seluruh kenanganku lenyap dan digantikan oleh setitik cahaya kecil di depan mataku. Lama-lama, cahaya itu semakin membesar dan semakin jelas.

Mungkinkah cahaya inilah yang akan menuntunku ke kehidupan yang selanjutnya?

Aku tak peduli bagaimana kehidupanku nantinya. Yang paling penting adalah bahwa aku sudah melakukan hal yang tepat sebelum aku mati. Aku sudah memperjuangkan orang yang berharga dalam hidup dengan taruhan nyawa.

Selamat tinggal. Aku mencintai kalian.

―

**rappicasso**

presents

an alternate universe fanfiction

**Journal of A Bodyguard**

.: prolog :.

starring

**Wu Yifan | Kim Jongin | Shim Changmin | Oh Sehun | Jung Yunho | Choi Seunghyun | Kim Jaejoong**

**WARNING**

**GenderSwitch**

―

Ini adalah jurnalku.

Jurnal seorang lelaki biasa yang begitu mencintai keluargaku dan seorang pekerja yang begitu patuh pada atasanku. Kini aku dihadapkan pada dua pilihan yang sulit; membantu kakak lelakiku membalaskan dendam atau menjaga sumpah setia pada majikanku?

Tertanda,

Choi Yifan a.k.a Kris

―

**keep or delete?**


End file.
